<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silent Treatment by Frazi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456058">The Silent Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi'>Frazi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was worse. So much worse than Asmodeus’ pouting anger or Satan’s self-deprecation. (A different take on when Mammon doesn’t open the door after Belphie’s return)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, mammon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Silent Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And the way he gave into her hug was so sweet! But I wanted more! So I wrote it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I’d left with Beel and Belphie I knew going back would be hard. It hadn’t been my decision to leave but I hadn’t really protested. And I will not deny there was something so sweet about watching the twins hugging. Gratifying. Worth all the scolding I’d taken from Lucifer, worth the running away. But was it worth the betrayal the others had felt? I didn’t really know the answer to that until I stood outside Mammon’s room.</p><p> “Mammon, come on. I know you’re in there.”</p><p>I was tired. Exhausted and distraught. Belphie was back in confinement, Lucifer was under house arrest. The brothers were pissed at me and worst of all, Mammon wouldn’t open the door.</p><p>How had I misread everything so badly? I had only wanted to help. I hadn’t considered the consequences of releasing Belphie. I also couldn’t help feel a little betrayed myself. Maybe he had only meant for me to release him. Maybe he meant to eat me and put me out of my do-gooder misery. Finding out Belphie had it in for my entire species was hard. I didn’t want to believe that sweet boy who grinned and giggled as his big hunkering twin tackled him with hugs could be vile.</p><p>“Please open the door.”</p><p>And I had thought convincing the Avatar of Greed wouldn’t be something I would have to do. He had always been on my side. Always stood beside me. Always put me first.</p><p>“I said I’m sorry!” The depth of just how much it bothered me to have him shut away from me wasn’t something I had been prepared for. There was a blind sort of panic when I realized he wouldn’t let me in. Ever. It turned my nerves raw in a way I hadn’t felt before. “Open this damned door Mammon. Right now!” Balling my fist, I beat down on his door, a bubbling desperation building in me.</p><p>I could almost see him ignoring me. I could feel the silent fury from behind the door. I wanted to phase right through it and see him. This was worse. So much worse than Asmodeus’ pouting anger or Satan’s self-deprecation. Never in any realm of reality had it occurred to me that I would stop existing for this demon.  </p><p>The panic became hyperventilation as I put both my fists against his door. “I swear to god Mammon! I’m going to break this stupid door down if you don’t let me in!” BANG. “Open.” BANG. “THIS.” BANG. “DO_”</p><p>And there he was, standing in the doorway in all his pissed off glory. The eyebrow hiked, his hands on his hips as he proceeded to bore holes into me with those laser blue eyes of his. Mammon not talking back was the worst possible punishment I could have ever gotten. Just the way he watched me with those accusing eyes took the air from my lungs. “Can I come in?” I rasped drily.</p><p>And still, he merely turned and walked back into his room. Silent.</p><p>Fidgeting now, I followed him inside until he leaned against the pool table, arms cross across his chest. Completely closed off to me. “Dammit mammon, come on! I’m sorry!” I pleaded and still, he stood there silently. A twitch to his jaw which meant he was stubbornly sticking to his guns. This was the worst kind of torture.</p><p>“I’m apologizing!” The panic was returning as my best friend proceeded to give me the dreaded silent treatment. Stepping into his personal space, I glared up at him. “Are you listening to me?”</p><p>His head tilted in a deliberate ‘go fuck yourself’ and I broke.</p><p>Unable to contain the absolute misery of his silence, I shoved my hands through his arms and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Please," I whispered brokenly into his soft t-shirt, my face buried between the folds of his jacket as I hugged him as hard as I could. The familiar heat and scent of him wrenched something deep inside me. What if he never forgave me? What if I lost him for good?</p><p>The demon gave a start, his entire frame freezing in my grasp, arms held out almost unable to touch me back.</p><p>“It’s killing me that you won’t speak to me! Please mammon.” I nuzzled my face between his pectorals, nearly begging him. “Be mad at me. Yell at me. Rage at me even, just please keep talking to me.”</p><p>There was a tiny tremble to the demon in my arms before he huffed. I almost whined when he extricated himself from me, holding my shoulders to put me back on my own weight.</p><p>And then I saw the bruises. They were his eyes, in the press of his finely sculpted mouth. The way his fingers itched on my shoulders, his entire being vibrating with the need to push me away. He hated me. I could feel it so palpably it sent gooseflesh prickling across my body. This wasn’t a tantrum or the silent treatment. He didn’t know what to say and that was more heartbreaking than anything else.</p><p>Lifting my hands, I palmed his cheeks, tears prickling behind my eyes as I rose up on tip toes and pressed my forehead to his. “I don’t care if the others never speak to me again,” I whispered tremulously. “I cannot bear your silence, it’s cutting me into a million pieces. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I did not leave you behind. I did not choose anyone over you. I know what you’re thinking and I wish you knew…”</p><p>A shuttered breath left the demon now pressed against me, his eyes squeezed shut. When the hands came up to wrap around my wrists, I knew he was going to push me away. Unable to think of anything else to convince him, I tilted my head and pressed my mouth against his. The Avatar of Greed jerked like I’d put lightning into his bones, my wrists near snapping in his grasp. “I love you,” I admitted with a wet little mumble against his lips.</p><p>“Stop!” He finally hissed. And it was not the words I had wanted to hear.</p><p>A single tear slid down my cheek unbidden, my fingers spearing up into his hair and I kissed him hard. On my toes along the tall length of my demon I buried myself against him, mouth open, pleading, insistent, I swallowed whatever protest he was about to make next. Mammon let out a weak moan of protest and I let my tongue spear into his mouth, tasting his residual anger, the betrayal and hurt. With deliberation I went in for another kiss, another stroke, another apology, then another and another.</p><p>Wiry arm clamped down hard around me, one of his hands snaking up into my hair to angle my head and just like that, my demon took away the kiss from me. One hand splayed open and wide against the curve of my lower back, Mammon kissed me back with fervor, his greed prompting him to allow me very little breath until I was lightheaded and clinging to him. “Ya stupid, stubborn, demanding human!” He growled low in his chest when I dragged in my first lungful of breath. “You had me at the hug! What the hell did ya have to go an screw this all up with…with…dammit!” He dragged me back for another toe-curling breathless kiss. His words were furious, but his kiss was sweet and the panic and dread settled into a slow happy hum in my belly.</p><p>But when his fangs scraped against my tongue I realized how little control he had on his demon. Pulling away I saw him panting and nearly shaking with restraint. I stared up into his Persian blue eyes, all blown wide and greedy. “I didn’t mean to. You said stop; I thought you were rejecting my apology!”</p><p>“Ya didn’t even give me time to say I forgive you! What with your tongue down my throat!” His hands fitfully running over my back, I felt a blush heat its way down my neck.</p><p>Maybe I had all but attacked him. “You forgive me?”</p><p>“When have I ever been able to stay mad at ya!”</p><p>Biting my lip, I offered him a shaky smile. “Ooops?” Still pressed rather intimately against the demon who couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself despite his reprimand, I pushed against his chest. “Well since you forgive me...”</p><p>“Like hell yer getting away now babe!” I barely had time to muffle my shriek of protest as Mammon spun us around. Lifting me to sit on the edge of his pool table, the flickering light of his power growing, Mammon held my hips in place, pushing between my legs in one confident thrust. “I want more,” he growled huskily against my neck, his breath hot and harsh. “We’re done making up. Time to make out.”</p><p>“Wait!” Laughter building in my chest it battled with the growing need to give in to his demand. I wrapped my hands around his jaw, pulling him up to look up into his eyes. “I really am…”</p><p>His mouth pressed hard and unforgiving against mine as the demon scowled at me. “If ya say sorry any more times human, my idiot demon heart is goin' to break.”</p><p>“Well we can’t have that,” I smiled gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. “But I was just going to say that I really am in love with you.”</p><p>Those cinnamon cheeks flared a pretty peach as he crowded himself against me. “Yeah, yeah, I love me too. I am The Great Mammon after all. Everyone loMUMPH!”</p><p>I kissed him silent. He would tell me he loves me. He would scream it and deny it then croon like the big softy that he was. Before that I would just have to teach him when to talk and when to just shut up and take it like a man.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>